kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Thorne
Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne (born October 8th, 1997) is an American Teen Actress and Model. She has made appearances in more than 21 films and television series and over 60 commercials. She guest-starred in an episode of K.C. Undercover, playing Jolie. Biography Early Life Bella Thorne was born on October 8, 1997 in Pembroke Pines, Florida. She is the youngest of four children; Kaili (born in 1992), Dani (born in 1993), and Remy (born in 1995), who are also actors and models. Thorne, who is of Italian, Cuban and Irish descent originally spoke Spanish as her first language growing up, although she has forgotten it due to not using it. Even though she is diagnosed with dyslexia, she is very brave. Career Thorne's first appearance was an uncredited role as a sidelines fan in the film Stuck on You. She has appeared in film and television projects such as Jimmy Kimmel Life and the o.c. (As a younger version of Taylor Townsend), the third-last episode of October Road (as Angela Ferilli, the pre-adolescence crush of the main characters; her older brother Remy also guest-starred in the same episode as a younger Eddie Latekka), In 2007, Thorne appeared as a young girl plagued by supernatural visions in The Seer. In 2008, Thorne starred alongside Christian Slater and Taylor Lautner in the short-lived drama series My Own Worst Enemy, for which she won a Young Artist's Award for her portrayal of the character Ruthy Spivey; Thorne described her Enemy casting as a major breakthrough as this was the first recurring role in her career. She then appeared in the ten-episode web series Little Monk, which depicted characters from the series Monk as children. In 2009, she filled the role of the vengeful antagonist in the horror film Forget Me Not, along with Kenton Duty. In 2010, Thorne joined the cast of HBO's Big Love in its fourth season, replacing Jolean Wejbe in the role of Bill Henrickson's daughter Tancy 'Teeny' Henrickson (though she had actually auditioned for a different role). She also guest-starred on Wizards Of Waverly Place, as Max's girlfriend "Nancy Lukey". She also landed a role as CeCe Jones in a Disney Channel Original Series "Shake It Up!" On June 25, 2012, the trailer for Katie Alender's book As Dead As It Gets ''was via YouTube. Bella stars in the trailer. The book is the third in Alender's ''Bad Girls Don't Die ''series, with Bella's co-star Zendaya also starring in the trailer for the second book. In 2012 she plays Charissa in Sims 2 Anorexia in YouTube. She also plays Renesmee Cullen in the Wattpad fanfiction "Renesmee`s twin. Personal Life Originally from Pembroke Pines, Florida, Thorne has been living with her family in California since early 2006. Her interests include dancing, playing soccer, spending time with her family and playing with her two dogs, six cats, and a turtle. She also admits to being a collector of hardcover books, listening to 1980s music, and using YouTube as a research tool for getting into character. Thorne is an avid supporter of the Humane Society, the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, and The Nomad Organization, which provides education, food, and medical supplies to children in Africa. Thorne lost her father to a vehicle accident in 2007. Thorne disclosed her father's death in a live interview on the local television talk show ''"View from the Bay" in December 2008. Thorne was diagnosed with dyslexia in the first grade. She is currently being home-schooled after previously attending a public school, where she had suffered peer abuse. Thorne improved in her learning after attending a Sylvan Learning center and is currently reading and writing a grade ahead. Thorne also talked about her dyslexia in an April 2010 interview with American Cheerleader Magazine and explained that she overcame her dyslexia by rigorously reading everything she could find, including the labels of cereal boxes. Filmography Film Television Video Games Trivia *She is dyslexic. *She has appeared in more than 60 commercials. *She has appeared in 21+ films. *Bella was one of the leading roles on "Shake It Up'', she portrayed the character Cece Jones. *She has appeared on Prankstars. *She guest-starred in Wizards of Waverly Place as Max's secret girlfriend. *She has a half-sister, sister named Chloe and brother named Josh. *Bella loves Twilight and is Team Jacob *Bella is best friends with actresses Ryan Newman and Chloe Moretz *Bella did her first modeling job when she was only a couple weeks old *Bella would like to work with actors Christian Bale, Angelia Jolie, Kevin Spacey, Natalie Portman, Leo DiCaprio, Keira Knightley, Kristin Stewart, Ellen Page, and Miley Cyrus. *She loves to dance, sing and paint *Of Cuban and Italian heritage. *Spanish was her first language. *Zendaya is her best friend. *She was the Candies girl of 2014 *She is the Neutrogena ambassador *She is the former wallflower jeans girl *According to Fanlala in late 2013. Bella was offered her own Disney show but declined due to the fact she wanted to have a movie career *Bella Thorne is ticklish, in which she revealed on Twitter. Gallery External Links *Bella Thorne on Twitter *Bella Thorne on Facebook *Bella Thorne on wikipedia *Bella Thorne at the Internet Movie Data Base *Bella Thorne on Instagram Category:Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Females Category:Female Cast